


When life gives you an invitation to a magic school in England, make sure to consult your fellow Precure first

by LunaKitten (SpinoKitten)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Probably ooc, so I apologize for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/LunaKitten
Summary: Nagisa and Honoka can get fairly protective of their fellow Precure...(especially when some old wizard dude comes along to try to draft their Yuunagi team in his upcoming war against this old dark wizard and introduce them to a very messed up society)In other words, a Harry Potter Precure crossover where everyone is probably out of character, but it was a funny idea so I went for it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	When life gives you an invitation to a magic school in England, make sure to consult your fellow Precure first

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure where this idea came from, especially since I don’t know much about the Harry Potter universe. I’m just seeing where it takes me.  
> It’ll likely stay a oneshot unless I get the inspiration to make more, especially if people want to see more ~~though that’s probably very unlikely~~.

Nagisa and Honoka were visiting Saki and Mai when it happened. 

There was a knock on the door, and Mai’s mother went to get it. Her being home was rare, so the four girls were perhaps a bit more curious than they should have been. 

Mai’s mother returned with an old man in odd-looking robes. Nagisa tensed and a slight glare was suddenly noticeable on her face. Meanwhile, Honoka’s face went blank and unreadable. To say Saki and Mai were concerned would be an understatement. 

“Do you know him?” Saki whispered to Nagisa. She didn’t get much of an answer, only a small nearly unperceived nod. The Splash Star duo shrugged and just looked nervously from their fellow Cures to the robed old man. 

“Ah, I didn’t realize there were other people here. I’m afraid this is a conversation for the family only,” the man said. Nagisa was frowning now, and Honoka’s face was twitching in her attempt to keep it impassive. 

“Um, sir, whatever you have to stay, I think my friends can stay,” Mai spoke up. He just stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. 

“Well, I was going to need to speak to one of them later anyways, so I suppose it should be fine,” he said, although he sounded slightly reluctant. He turned to Mai’s mother and smiled, “Mrs. Mishou, do you believe in magic?” 

There was silence in the house. No one spoke. 

“I don’t think it’s impossible. This town does have a duo that uses something akin to magic, does it not?” Mai’s mother replied. The question seemed to be aimed at the man, but the girls could tell it was either rhetorical or for one of them to answer. 

“Ah, well, I suppose it might, though I don’t believe that is exactly _magic_ ,” the man replied. Saki and Mai’s eyebrows flew upward. Transforming into magical girls wasn’t magic? What the heck was it then? 

“Perhaps it’s just not the kind you’re used to,” Nagisa said. It was the first time she’d actually spoken since the man had come inside. “Actually, now that I think about it, have you introduced yourself? It’s a bit odd that you’d come into someone’s house without telling us who you are, is it not?” 

Saki and Mai shared a glance. They knew it wasn’t good if Nagisa started speaking like this. She was suspicious of someone or something. In this case, they could see why. 

“I apologize. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England,” the man said. 

“And you’re here... why?” Nagisa asked, her pitch rising.

Saki glanced at Mai, a silent question of “have we met him before?” passing through them. Mai just shrugged. Honoka shook her head at them, and that was all they needed. _They_ hadn’t met him before, but there was clearly some kind of history here. Of course, whether or not Dumbledore himself realized the secret hostility present in two-fifths of the house was another question entirely. 

“I have come here to tell you, Mrs. Mishou, that magic is indeed real and that your daughter has some,” Dumbledore said, finally explaining why he was here. ~~~~

There was silence again.

“I am fairly certain there’s a pretty noticeable difference between conversing with spirits and using wand magic,” Mai muttered. 

Mai’s mother looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn’t articulate the words she needed. 

“Mr. Dumbledore,” Honoka spoke up, “the point of telling the families this is to get them to send their child to your school, correct?” 

“That would be correct. Children need to learn how to control their magic before something bad happens,” Dumbledore said. 

Honoka hummed. “And you want to send children born from non-magical parents into a world where they will be hated by nearly half of the population?” 

Everything stopped. 

“E-excuse me?” Dumbledore asked, clearly shocked. 

“Well, it seems like a natural progression, does it not? You have a society made of magic users who have hidden themselves away from the rest of humanity. Their pride has festered and grown into a belief that they are better than the non-magical population, going so far as to call those born with magic from these ‘muggles’, as you call them, ‘mudblood’ simply because they are not born from magical parents,” Honoka continued. 

“D-did you research this or something, Honoka?” Saki asked, slightly dumbfounded. 

“I asked Riko and Mirai to investigate after they tried to pull Kirara during her trip to France,” Honoka explained with a smile. “Anyway, where was I?” 

“Oh, yes, I have completely forgot to mention the fact that there was a war fought not too long ago because of a wizard who hated the idea of non-magicals and the ‘muggleborns’,” Honoka continued, completely ignoring the shocked and appalled look on the face of Mai’s mother. 

“You really think we’d let one of our girls go somewhere that messed up?” Nagisa asked, eyebrow raised. “You’re delusional, headmaster.” 

“I’m afraid your information is a bit incorrect-“ Dumbledore started. 

“Our informants last checked on your mess of a society maybe a month or two ago,” Nagisa deadpanned. “But, really, it’s not up to _us_ to decide if our teammates go, now is it?” 

“I don’t know how you two know anything about this, but if Mai needs to learn to control whatever magic she might have, we can find someone who won’t place her in a society that sounds very unhealthy and dangerous,” Mai’s mother said with finality. 

“Oh, thank the spirits,” Mai mumbled. “There is no way I’m willingly leaving Yuunagi.” 

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again, but a glare from Mrs. Mishou made him shut it.

“Ah, I see. Thank you for your time, then.” 

Dumbledore left the house, and then Mai’s mother turned to Nagisa and Honoka. 

“So do you girls want to explain how you knew all of that?” she asked with a smile. 

The four Precure shared a single glance and then practically bolted for the backyard. 

“TO THE SKY TREE! TO SAFETY!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I made the ending a bit cracky on purpose. If I ever want to continue this, I can always return because I didn’t fill in all the gaps. I have a lot of headcanoned Precure lore that I could easily morph into working in a Harry Potter crossover if anyone wants to see that.


End file.
